doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
David Bueno
México |pais_interprete = México |estado = Retirado }} thumb|right|230 px thumb|220px|David y algunos de sus personajes thumb|228 px|David Bueno David Bueno es un actor de doblaje, locutor e intérprete mexicano, como interprete es famoso por cantar los temas de Los vencedores de la liga Shinnoh y el tema de salida de Arceus y la joya de la vida de Pokémon, en Los Vengadores: Los héroes más poderosos del planeta el tema principal "Somos uno al pelear" y el tema de entrada de las series Bakugan y Hot Wheels Battle Force 5. Y como actor de doblaje es mejor conocido por interpretar la voz de Rich en Los Imaginadores, Gnomeo en Gnomeo y Julieta, Vert en Hot Wheels Battle Force 5, Pi en Una aventura extraordinaria y mas conocido por ser la voz de Benson de la 1a a la 4a temporada en Un show más, es la voz recurrente de Suraj Sharma. Su trayectoria artista inicio desde los 5 años estudiando actuación y canto, a los 6 años empezó a actuar de manera profesional y en su juventud empezó a desempeñarse como cantante, En el 2009 inicia su carrera en la especialización del doblaje de voz cuando se encontraba participando en una obra teatral y a la par conducía un programa en TV Azteca y cantaba con Juan Gabriel en varios de sus conciertos y al termino de todos sus proyectos se contacto con Gaby Cárdenas para conseguir trabajo y ella lo invito a hacer un casting en el estudio de doblaje SDI Media de México para cantar las canciones de uno de los personajes, Quien seria Rich, de la serie de Disney Los Imaginadores, que en ese entonces la serie se doblaba en SDI media de mexico, y para sorpresa de David no solo grabo las canciones de su personaje sino que también lo doblo por completo en la serie por lo cual Rich se convirtió en su primer papel como actor de doblaje. Como interprete y actor también tiene una extensa lista de trabajos, tuvo la oportunidad de viajar en "La linea de Cruceros de Disney" como cantante, En Europa del este ha interpretado temas musicales rancheros, ha hecho comedia musical en la ciudad de mexico, destacando su obra "Hoy no me puedo levantar". Ha participado en varios conciertos con intérpretes reconocidos como Yahir, Maria José y Alejandro Fernandez, y estuvo en un gran coro llamado "Coro Gospel de México" hasta 2013. A finales de 2013, David se fue a vivir a New York, Estados Unidos por cuestiones laborales y piensa trabajar en lo que es la locución en el mercado latino de EE. UU. y también seguir ejerciendo su carrera como cantante. y Debido a esto, el actor se encuentra retirado en el doblaje. Filmografía Series de TV *Los imaginadores - Rich *Los hechiceros de Waverly Place - Tío Ernesto Series animadas thumb|Benson de [[Un show más, uno de los personajes que él dobló.]] *Un show más - Benson (Temporadas 1-4, excepto los episodios 66-70, 99, 111-116) *Transformers: Ciber Misiones - Chopster *Los pingüinos de Madagascar - Fred *Hot Wheels Battle Force 5 - Vert *My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad - Dumb-Bell *Kick Buttowski: Medio doble de riesgo - Hush *Hora de aventura - Juglar *Las aventuras de Chuck y sus amigos - Porter *Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse - Ryan *Phineas y Ferb - Parry Gripp Anime *Bakugan - Príncipe Hydron *Beyblade: Metal Masters - Wales Películas *Noé - Sem (Douglas Booth) *Una aventura extraordinaria - Piscine Molitor "Pi" Patel (joven) (Suraj Sharma) *La era del rock - Drew Boley (Diego Boneta) *El dictador - Slade (Kevin Corrigan) *X-Men: Primera generación - Darwin (Edi Gathegi) *Mamma Mia! - Sky *Los hechiceros de Waverly Place: La película - Javier *¡Buena suerte, Charlie!: ¡Es Navidad! - Voces adicionales *Princesa por accidente - Theo (Pierre Boulanger) *El planeta de los simios: (R)Evolución - Voces adicionales *Iron Man: El hombre de hierro (película) - Voces adicionales *Dragon Ball Evolución - Voces adicionales *Hop: Rebelde sin Pascua - Voces adicionales *Thor (película) - Voces adiciones *Rápidos y furiosos 5in control - Macroy *Capitán América: El primer vengador - Voces adicionales *Alvin y las ardillas 2 - Ryan Edwards *Guerra Mundial Z - Voces adicionales Peliculas animadas *Gnomeo & Julieta - Gnomeo *Rio - Voces adicionales *Aviones - Zed *Madagascar 2 - Voces adicionales *Toy Story 3 - Voces adicionales *El origen de los guardianes - Voces adicionales *Rio 2 - Voces adicionales *La era de hielo 4 - Gupta Videojuegos *Aviones - Zed *League of Legends - Malzahar *Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U - Voces adicionales 'Intérprete' thumb|Cover de Atrápalos Ya!|right|250 px *Pokémon - Tema de apertura de los Vencedores de la Liga Sinnoh *Los Imaginadores - Tema de apertura y las canciones *Pokémon - Tema de salida de Arceus y La joya de la vida *Bakugan - Tema de entrada *Los Vengadores: Los héroes más poderosos del planeta - Tema de entrada "Somos uno al pelear" *Hot Wheels Battle Force 5 - Tema de entrada *Rio y Rio 2 - Canciones 'Traducción' *Prisioneros *El juez (2014) 'Fandub' *Pokémon - Tema de entrada de Pokémon: Atrápalos Ya! 'Estudios y empresas de Doblaje' *SDI Media de México *Sensaciones Sónicas *New Art Dub *Producciones Grande *Diseño en Audio *Taller Acústico *Estudios Candiani *Dubbing House Comerciales *Pelon peloneta *Hot Nuts *Ades Curiosidades *En una entrevista realizada al actor de doblaje en Internet, él mencionó haber audicionado en la película Thor en 2011 para el personaje de Loki sin embargo no consiguió quedarse con el papel, siendo José Gilberto Vilchis su actor de doblaje en la pelicula y su secuela. *En esta misma entrevista David Bueno mencionó a varios actores de doblaje que han influido de manera significativa durante su joven trayectoria en el doblaje como José Antonio Macías, Dulce Guerrero, Erica Edwards, Sergio Gutiérrez Coto, Arturo Mercado, Arturo Mercado Jr., Gaby Cárdenas Y Francisco Colmenero. *Luego de su retiro del doblaje, ésto debido a su cambio de residencia a Nueva York, David regresó a México en un periodo de tiempo de 2 meses, donde dobló personajes para las películas de Noé, Rio 2 y Guerra Mundial Z, antes de volver de nuevo a Nueva York. *David ha participado también en IG Studios realizando proyectos de fandub de canciones de anime. Enlaces externos * Página oficial (Facebook) * Entrevista para Youtube Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Actores de TV Categoría:Retirados Categoría:Traductores